This invention relates generally to electrical connectors and more specifically to electrical connectors which have a connector position assurance device to assure that mating electrical connectors are properly mated and locked together.
Electrical connectors which have such devices are already known in the prior art. See for instance U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,306 granted to John A. Yurtin et al, May 24, 1988; U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,413 granted to Diane M. Schroeder, Nov. 24, 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,204 granted to Gary C. Detter et al, Jan. 6, 1987; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,013 granted to Mitsugi Niitsu et al, Jan. 25, 1983.
Such devices are also disclosed in pending patent applications which are assigned to General Motors Corporation, such as U.S. patent application Ser. No. 223,339 filed by John R. Metzger July 25, 1988; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 380,571 filed by Ken Cope et al, July 17, 1989 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 403,955 filed by Robert G. Plyler et al Sept. 7, 1989.
It is also known to provide electrical connectors with a "pump handle" lock arm, that is, a lock arm which is hinged or pivotally connected to the electrical connector midway between its ends. In such an arrangement, the forward end of the pump handle lock arm acts as the lock arm while the rearward end acts as a release handle. When the release handle is depressed, the lock arm is pivoted out of engagement with a cooperating lock nib of the mating connector. Electrical connectors having a connector position assurance device which operates in conjunction with a pump handle lock arm are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,413 granted to Diane M. Schroeder and the pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 403,955 filed by Robert G. Plyler et al which are identified above.